Old Friends Meet New
by MysteriousRedReaper
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx are engaged, visiting KF's family. But, how will Jinx respond when KF's old girlfriend visits him?
1. Chapter 1

**Old Friends Meet New**

**A/N**:**I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, it would still be airing. -_- It might take me awhile to update, but I will be updating! Well, enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oh, this must be her!" Iris exclaimed. Her face was covered with glee as she wraped her arms around her soon to be niece. The girl she was hugging had dyed black hair, a slender build, and pale skin. Her nephew sometimes refered to her as Jinx, but told others to refer to her as Lucky. The longer Iris hugged her, the more Lucky atempted to edge away.

When she finally escaped the clucthes of the women's arms, she returned to her fiancee's side, interlocking her fingers in his. "You two are so cute together!" Iris giggled quitely clapping her hands together. Her husband, Barry, placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. Knowing his nephew and soon to be bride were thanking him in their minds.

"Thanks, Aunt Iris, but you don't have to keep telling us. We get enough of that from Starfire," Wally replied. Lucky nodded her head in agreement. "So, where are mom and dad?" Wally asked, refering to his parents.

"They're out, be back soon," Barry explained.

As Barry, Iris, and Wally continued talking, Lucky observed her surrondings.

The house was rather normal sized, with a light red brick color. The walls were a light blue, with a sort of tye dye pattern. The floors were white or tan carpet. Several family pictures were hung around the house, along with small metal decorations that bear sayings. A small dry erase board hung in the kitchen, telling of chores that needed to be done or dates that needed to be remebered. Deep red curtains hung over the windows in the kitchen and living room. The couch, in the living room, matched the color.

As Lucky began to zone out even more, Wally nudged her. Shaking her head and returning to the real world, Lucky looked at him confused. Iris cleared her throat. "I asked what you do?" she repeated. Lucky mouthed an 'Oh' and spoke.

"I work as a secretary for the Editor and Cheif of a magazine in the city," Lucky responded. (**A/N:** I was watching Devil Wears Prada when I was writing this and I could see Jinx doing this job.) Iris nodded her head and Barry did the same.

Wally slid his hand out of Lucky's, turning toward the staircase behind them. He said a simple 'excuse me', before stopping and gesturing for Lucky to follow his lead. She made her way to him. They both made their way up the stairs to the room they were staying in. When they arrived to the room and had the door closed, Lucky spoke.

"Is your family always so...? Preppy?" Lucky asked. Beginning to unpack her bag.

Wally smiled a honest smile, "They must have spent a little too much time around me...?" he joked, joining her in unpacking. Lucky rolled her eyes and laughed quietly.

"So?" Lucky asked. Wally looked at her with a questioning glance. She clarified,"You told me to come up here with you. What do you need?" Wally nodded verifying he understood what she meant.

"You looked uncomfortable, thought you'd want an excuse to get out," Wally spoke sweetly. Lucky smiled at his kindness. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to ignore him and continued unpacking her bag. Though, he became hard to ignore when he kissed her neck. She smiled a small smile and attempted to continue. When he caressed her neck, she finally stopped. Turning around in his arms, she slid her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to himself, canceling the space between their lips.

The kiss didn't last long. And when they separated, Lucky released herself from his grasp. She turned back to her bag, removing a belt and a few t-shirts. Wally rested his chin on her shoulder. Lucky let out a sigh, as she glared at him. Wally smiled his famous cocky smile. She rolled her shoulder, causing him to get off. She then elbowed him in the stomach just to get her point across.

Wally rubbed his stomach and stuck his lip out pretending to pout. Lucky rolled her eyes and spoke, "Oh, grow up." Wally snickered at her hot-headedness. Wally returned to his own bag and the two finished unpacking.

Just as Wally tossed the empty bags into the closet, the door opened. One woman and one man both entered the room. Each had the same carrot top hair color as Wally. His mother had freckles on her checks and nose, and light green eyes. His father however had flawless complexion and brown eyes. Wally had his father's complexion, but his mother's light green eyes.

His mother made her way across the room to Lucky, she smiled said hello and shook her hand. Lucky preferred the hand shake to Iris's tight squeeze. Lucky had already met Wally's parents previously, so they dealt with making small talk. After a few minutes of talking, Wally's parents left the two alone in their room again.

It was already late and the couple was already tired from their travel. Wally couldn't stand the fact that Lucky wanted to travel like regular people, by airplane rather than super speed. They decided to turn in. After changing, they both slid into the bed. Lucky laid on her side, facing the opposite direction of Wally. He felt rather distant from her and pulled himself closer. Just before closing her eyes, Lucky muttered, "Your such a girl." Wally smiled and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Friends Meet New**

**A/N**:**I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, it would still be airing. -_- It might take me awhile to update, but I will be updating! Well, enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sun flooded into the kitchen, causing a light glow to spread through the room. The smell of eggs and sizzling bacon spread around the room. Wally's food steps could have woken everyone in the house, if he weren't the last to wake. He inhaled the tasty smell of the cooking eggs and bacon. Secretly, he hoped his fiancé wasn't doing the cooking. Every time Lucky tried to make breakfast, a few pots had exploded to bits and all the food had been burnt. As much as Wally loved her, he should be the one to cook.

When Wally entered the kitchen, he breathed a sigh of relief to see his mother and aunt cooking, while his fiancé was sitting at the island. He was greeted by three smiling faces. "Good morning!" he spoke cheerfully. The others replied the same. Wrapping his arms around Lucky's waist, he asked, " When's breakfast ready?" The other two women winked at Wally. Lucky giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Right now," Iris replied, sliding two plates in front of the couple. Wally released Lucky, to indulge in the eggs and bacon. It seemed as if he had inhaled the food. His food was gone before Lucky even got two bites in. He threw her a cocky look that said 'Slow poke' and swallowed his last  
>mouth full of food. "Geez Wally, did you swallow it whole?" Iris joked.<p>

Wally glared at Iris, causing she and his mother to laugh. His gaze turned from Iris to Lucky. The more he seemed to glare at her, the more she seemed to repress her laughter. When she finally had to let it out, she giggled quietly. Her simple smile caused Wally to crack a grin.

As Lucky continued her breakfast, and Wally made his way back up stairs. But, before going to the room, he zoomed back downstairs and gave Lucky a small peck on the check. Before she could even blink, he was gone. Her hair had been blown into her eyes from the wind his speed had caused. Fixing her hair, a small smile peeked its way onto her lips.

The other two women grinned at the way the couple acted. "Ah, young love," Wally's mother laughed. Lucky turned to her with a furrowed brow. "You two are young and in love. Obviously, that'll wear off sooner or later. Just wait, before you know it, you two will be fighting like cats and dogs."

Lucky tossed her head back and let out a laugh. "You two should really see us when we spend hours on end together. When we would go out on patrols a few years ago, we fought constantly. Arguing went on all the time. We hardly got any fighting done."

Iris chuckled, "Guess sooner came rather than later." All the women laughed at the joke. Once the laughing stopped, there was an awkward silence. The only noise was the scraping of knives and forks on plates.

Wally arrived back down stairs, breaking the silence. "So, I'm showing Lucky around town for the day. Then we are going to that little Italian restaurant for dinner. Any objections?" He landed an arm around Lucky's shoulders. The other two women shook their heads at his question.

"Great, then you better get a move on," Wally told Lucky as he pointed at her pajamas

* * *

><p>Ok, I know this chapter is pretty short, but I promise there is more to come. So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Friends Meet New**

A/N:I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, it would still be airing. -_- It might take me awhile to update, but I will be updating! Well, enjoy!(:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The cool breeze brushed past the couple. The trees moved with the wind. Leaves danced as the air spiraled around. The sidewalks were filled with people walking around. Cars zoomed past the people. Newspaper venders passed out papers and shouted out headlines. The smell of pretzels and coffee was strong. The black haired girl smiled upon her surroundings. It wasn't home for her, but it was close. The couple had been living in Central city, while Wally's family lived in a small town about 200 miles away.

The small town seemed to be trying to look bigger than it really was. It sort of looked like a stereotypical New York City, to someone who had never seen it. The newspaper stands, fast food carts and Starbucks on almost every corner helped the town seem even more like Central City, but it was still different in several ways. These reasons would only be noticeable to someone who lived in a big city. Like the way the city didn't smell like a gas station from all the taxi fumes. Or the way people sounded friendly and helpful, while most people in big cities would never help a stranger, especially an outsider.

Wally tugged Lucky around like a little girl with her doll. She felt so out of place in the foreign surroundings. Everywhere she looked, she was greeted by a smiling, unfamiliar face. It scared her somewhat, because it was so different compared to every other city she'd lived in. Jump City, when she was a villain. New York when she was trying to figure out her life. Then Central City, when she moved in with Wally. The town seemed like another world compared to Central City, her new home.

Wally had finally pulled her into a small little coffee shop. In big curly letters atop the building, The Bean. Several people looked up when the bell on the door rang, but returned to their business when they realized it was just another pair of costumers. A shorter girl with brown hair stood behind the counter taking orders. The order board consist of mostly different kinds of coffees and teas, both hot and cold. When they walked up to the counter, Wally rested his arm and wiggled an eyebrow while saying,"Hey, there cutie."

Lucky snatched Wally's hand and gave it a tight squeeze along with a small shock of her powers. He gave a small jump and a nervous looked covered his face. Lucky snickered with a wicked grin on her face. The girl behind the counter stifled a giggle and ask what they would like. "White mocha please, Lucky" Lucky said still grinning at her fiancé.

Wally, still trying to regain full strength in his arm, spoke shakily, "Coffee. Black. Wally. " The girl smiled wrote down their orders and their names and handed a small slip of paper to the barista at the far side of the station.

As they took their seat, waiting for their drinks, Lucky laughed at the fact that Wally was still flexing and stretching his arm. He glared at her for her evil ways. She smiled sweetly and took his hand again and kissed his palm. A smile creeped its way on to his lips. He never could stay mad at her. "It's your own fault," she accused. He looked at her with a questioning look. Her face looked less than forgiving. "Your the one who flirts constantly."

Wally raised his hands in defeat. "I admit it," he began. "But, I can't help it. But come on, I mean, no one and I mean, no one can resist this face," he winked at her. Lucky rolled her eyes. Wally pointed at the engagement ring on her finger. She glared at him. But it soon softened at his goofy grin. A calling of their names got their attention. The barista handed them their drinks, as well as another girl. The girl was curvy and short. Her hair was a dirty blonde with bleached high lights. She glanced at Wally, turned away then looked back. Her face almost seemed to glow when she looked at him.

"Wally! Its me! Miranda!" the girl exclaimed. "Long time no see!" she continued. She took a sip of her coffee and waited for a response. Wally seemed a little too shocked to speak. He finally managed to croak out, "Hi, Miranda."

The strange women began to go on and on about how they hadn't seen each other in years and how they needed to get together and catch up. Lucky looked confused back and forth between Wally and the short girl. When the girl finally stopped talking and said goodbye. Lucky turned to Wally confused. He looked agitated and snatched her wrist and dragged her out the door.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know i took absolutely FOREVER on this chapter, but I promise to try and write more often. So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Friends Meet New**

A/N:I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, it would still be airing. -_- It might take me awhile to update, but I will be updating! Well, enjoy!(:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Wally? Wally, What are you doing? Where are we going? And who was that strange women back there? How do you know her?" Questions poured out of Lucky as she tried to get some form of information from Wally who seemed very persistent on putting as much space between them and the coffee house as possible.

As they continued away from the shop, Wally's grip seemed to tighten on Lucky's wrist. At one point he pulled so hard it felt as if he were going to pull it out of socket. After about another 5 minutes of the escaping, Lucky put her foot down, literally. Wally kept trying to jerk her forward, but she resisted. "I'm not walking another step until you explain to me what the hell is going on!" Lucky said louder than she meant. A few bystanders gave her a startled stare or disapproving look. Both blushed, slightly at the unwanted attention. Wally continued trying to pull her farther up the road, but she refused to move.

Wally finally complied to her request, sort of. "I'll tell you once we get to the restaurant," he whispered. Lucky, realizing that was the best she would get, gave in and allowed him to continue dragging her up the street.

When the carrot top finally stopped, he was in front of a small restaurant with a red, green, and white awning. There were a few metal chairs and tables for outside seating, and the lights that hung from the brick walls were just hardly visible in the late afternoon. Rizzlos the Italian Bistro was on a sign that hung down from the awning. It was a quaint little restaurant that smelled of fresh rolls and garlic.

Wally yanked Lucky toward the door, before being gentlemen enough to open and hold it for her. She chuckled to her self thinking 'I guess chivalry isn't dead, after all.' Wally scurried up to the hostess, asking for a table in the back. Lucky was surprised that he hadn't even take the time to flirt with her. Once the hostess had set them at their table, a waiter hurried over. He was tall, broad and had sandy blonde hair.

"I'm Logan, I will be your server today," he introduced. "What can I get you?" he asked. Wally mumbled something resembled water. Logan scratched it down on to a pad of paper. He nodded at Lucky for her order. She said a simple 'same' and with that, Logan rushed off to the kitchen entrance.

Now that they were alone, Lucky was hopping to get some information out of Wally. She glared at him across the table as he sampled the menu. When he finally met her gaze, she spoke quietly, yet harshly. "Answers, now."

Wally gulped. "How 'bout we wait till we get those drinks?" he procrastinated. Lucky glared at him for the wait until Logan came back with the drinks. When he set them down, Wally picked his up and gulped down most of the water. When he returned it to its place upon the coaster, Lucky had to resist the urge to make it explode. Her glared intensified and Wally knew it was time to talk, otherwise he might not see the light of day again.

"She's... Miranda... We were... Before I found you..." Wally stuttering made it impossible to make a full sentence. When he regained his composure, he finally managed to let out,"Before I saw you in New York, when I came back here, I ran into Miranda. We were friends in high school. We hit it off. And we started... You know..." He didn't want to finish his own sentence.

"As long as you weren't friends with benefits, I don't see why I should care right now," Lucky joked. "Wally, I love you to death, but you're one of the biggest players I've ever met. I figured you probably dated a FEW girls before we got together." She couldn't help but laugh at her own joke. Though, Wally still seemed a little on edge. He let out a nervous chuckle at her joke.

"Right,... Well, uh...yah.. I, I guess..." Wally let out rather awkwardly. "But, Miranda and I... We... Lasted for... A while..." he managed to let out. Lucky only raised an eyebrow. As to ask 'how long would that be?' Wally started fiddling with his hands in his lap. How was it that he could interrogate hard core criminals without breaking a sweat, but when it came to him and his bride-to-be having awkward conversations he was a nervous wreck?

Just as the silence was becoming unbearable, Logan walked up and took their orders and refilled their drinks. Wally gulgged down half of his water and finally answered the assumed question, "We saw each other for about a year." Lucky leaned back in her chair and looked at him with a 'that's it?' questioning look. Wally nodded.

Lucky sighed. "Oh, Wally, it's so cute that you actually thought I'd care about that..." she chuckled. That was when he let out the bad news. The news that nearly made her tumble out of her chair.

"We... We were engaged..." Wally let out quietly.

Lucky's chair legs slammed back on the floor. Her eyes widened. "WHAT? How could you not tell me about this?" she raised her voice slightly.

Wally tried to advert her eyes. Managing to glance around the restaurant, he was glad that not very many people were there to see the drama that was going down. "I... I didn't think I'd see her again... The engagement ended rather badly..." he stuttered, scooting his chair back light bit at a time.

"What does 'rather badly' mean?" Lucky asked still slightly irritated.

"We just... Argued... A lot... I mean a lot... Substantionaly more than you and I ever do..." Wally said while looking at his hands as he continued messing with them. Lucky was surprised that Wally could ever argue with someone more than they did. "And the night before the wedding... I just...I didn't want to live my life like that... So... I... I left...Wrote her a letter explaining it all... According to my uncle she took it rather well, so, I never turned back on that decision. And it served me well, because when I went to New York, I found you," he explained. When he finished the story, he took her hand and kissed it.

Lucky wasn't sure how she felt. She blushed slightly when he kissed her hand, but deep inside she felt worried that Wally might relapse. And that was something she prayed would never happen.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know i took absolutely FOREVER on this chapter, but I promise to try and write more often. So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Friends Meet New**

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, it would still be airing. -_- Alex is my own crazy creation. And yes, if you read my other stories she also made an appearance in The Missing Hero. I keep bringing her into these stories because I don't want to draw away from the story by incorporating other Titans. Well, enjoy!(:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

"I can't believe he never told me about this!" Lucky exclaimed into the phone. She was venting to her friend Alex who she had known in high school. Lucky was sprawled out on her stomach on the bed in her soon-to-be in-law's house. Wally had gone out with his uncle and father to buy dinner for them. It was three days after he had told her of Miranda and himself.

"Maybe, and I know this a crazy assumption, but maybe he didn't tell you because he knew you would act like this," Alex's sarcasm made it possible for Lucky to hear the cocky smirk on his face. She always acted like that. No matter how much of a smart-ass she could be, she still managed to make Lucky smile.

"Ok, that is a good point. But, he still could have told me. I mean, he was engaged! How could he not tell me this?" No matter, how much Alex attempted to calm her, Lucky continued ranting. "He left the night before their wedding! How do I not freak out at that?" She began to speak faster and faster. "So, yeah, the girl was cool with it, but still. And when we ran into her, she acted all happy and played it cool. Like, 'Hey! You left me at the altar, why don't we go get coffee and talk about how happy our lives are without each other?' Who does that?" Continuing on and on, asking more questions that Alex couldn't possibly answer.

"Honey, Honey, Honey!" Alex interrupted her. When she finally managed to get Lucky to stop, she took the chance to interject, "You're rambling. And you know I hate rambling. I understand your need to let out your anger/frustration/annoyance/whatever else the hell your feeling at the moment. But why don't instead of rambling on and on about how much this annoys you, go talk to Wally about it?"

Lucky couldn't help but realize how right she was. "Now, that's too easy," she joked. "Maybe your right, maybe I am taking this way out of proportion," she finally began to see how crazy she seemed.

"Maybe? Sweetie, I'm always right. And yes, you do sound like a crazy jealous girlfriend. Now, shoo shoo. Go talk to your scarlet speedster. Either that, or go beat the crap out of a punching bag. Knowing you, you'll probably end up doing both," Alex teased. "Oh, and tell Wally I say hi."

Lucky let out a laugh, as she noticed her friend had managed to read her mind as to whether she sounded like a jealous girlfriend or not. She also knew how Lucky wouldn't mind hitting something. "I will. Bye," she couldn't help but smile.

Putting away her phone, Lucky flipped over on her back. Staring up at the ceiling, she let out a sigh. "Well this ought to be interesting," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. As she began to sit up, she felt a sudden addition of weight press her back into the bed.

When Lucky opened her eyes, she was looking up at Wally. He was lying slanted across her. He lifted himself up slightly and kissed her neck. Speaking against her skin, he asked, "What will be interesting?" He continued to shower her neck in kisses. She let out a quite moan. His hands slid down to her hips and he repositioned himself so that he was straddling over her. She smiled and flipped over on top of him, placing her lips against his. She then began moving her lips down his neck.

Teasing, Lucky whispered, "Do you really want me to answer that question, now?"

Wally let out a chuckle. "Good point, but dinner's here." He moaned quietly, when Lucky began sliding her hands up his shirt. Sliding one hand behind her back he flipped over and stood up then slid his other hand under her knees and picked her up bridal style before setting her down so she was standing up.

Turning around and beginning to walk out, Lucky grabbed Wally's wrist and pulled him back with a pouting lip. He smirked at the way she pouted. He joked, "Stick that lip out much farther I could sit on it." Lucky only replied by rolling her eyes. Chuckling, he pulled her toward him and kissed her again, before playfully nibbling on her bottom lip and pulling slightly. He then turned back around and opened the door and pulled her along with him downstairs.

When the couple got downstairs, a strong smell of Chinese over powered Lucky. Looking to Wally, she asked, "Did you get my usual?"

Wally chuckled and answered, "Of course. Shrimp Lo Mein with Brown Rice. I know what my baby wants." When he said the last part, he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lucky rolled her eyes and took a seat at the counter. Wally set two white boxes with red Chinese houses in front of her. Taking a glance at the other three people eating with her, she noticed that she was the only one using chopsticks, the others were using forks. In her head she sighed, once again she was the different person. Then again, anyone who can throw out pink hexes is a little strange.

Wally mostly talked to his aunt and uncle and parents. Lucky swirled the noodles around with her chopsticks. She was in a daze when she felt a kick to her ankle. She shook her head as she returned to the real world. "What?" she asked.

"I asked, are you enjoying your dinner?" Wally's mother repeated.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you! Uh, Wally always gets me my favorite, so I normally never dislike it," Lucky said rather compulsively.

Wally's mother smiled politely and nodded. As she resumed talking with the others, Lucky returned to her daze. The others conversation continued without her. Suddenly she felt something elbowing her. Then she realized that someone was also saying her name. Returning to reality once again, Wally was talking to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Still in a sort of daze, she simply nodded. When she noticed he was still talking to her, she cut him off and stood up.

"I'm not hungry. Uh, I'm going to go lay down, actually." She abruptly ran upstairs. The others watched as she seemed to run away from them.

"Uh, excuse me as well," Wally said as well to follow Lucky up to their room. When he arrived in the room, he found that Lucky had laid herself down on the bed with her head pushed into the mattress. "Okay, now what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing," he questioned her. She let out a sigh and he continued to glare at her. When she raised her head, resting her chin on the bed, Wally walked closer and sat down next to her. Since she continued not to speak, he went of a guess. "Is this about Miranda? Or is this about the fact that I left?"

Flipping over on to her back she looked up at the ceiling and softly began to speak. "Just… How…Would you…"her voice began to trail off. Her eyes darted around and Wally leaned closer and kissed her softly.

"I could never do that to you," Wally whispered.

A small smile crawled onto Lucky's face. A quiet whisper came from her lips, "I know."

Wally said the three little words that Lucky loved to hear from him, "I love you." Her smile grew and she pressed her lips back against his. She repeated the words to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and responded with a smart-ass comment, "Of course you do."

* * *

><p>Ok, I know i took absolutely FOREVER to finish this yes, I know this is a crappy ending. So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


End file.
